This invention relates to a chair, especially configured for use by infants, for instance, infants between the ages of from about 1 month to about 18 months.
In accordance with conventional infants' chairs or supports, the primary structure of the chair or support is frequently arranged so that the infant is placed with its back lying against the supporting structure. Experience has shown that this is frequently distressing to the infant for one reason or another, including the pressures on portions of the back and spine which are incident to laying the infant upon its back on a horizontal or even an inclined surface.
In addition, after feedings, when infants commonly require release of gases from the stomach (burping), the positioning of an infant with its back resting upon a generally horizontal or even an inclined surface is not well adapted to the release of the stomach gases. For these reasons, for the comfort of the infants and for release of stomach gases, infants have quite commonly been positioned on the supporting surface in position with the stomach underneath the body.
With the foregoing and various other factors in mind, the present invention provides a chair or infant support in which the primary supporting surface or surfaces are provided on or are mounted on a generally upright but forwardly inclined chair body or post configured so that the infant is placed with its abdomen and chest in engagement with a forwardly inclined surface or surfaces. At the lower end of the upright portion of the chair body or post, a rearwardly extending portion, rigidly interconnected with the upright portion, is provided in position to form a seat for the infant positioned on the chair and to aid in retaining the infant in the desired generally upright but forwardly inclined position.
The invention also contemplates a chair arrangement having a plurality of supporting components having upper and lower portions inclined upwardly and rearwardly and providing for support of upper and lower portions of the infant's body in a forwardly inclined position under the action of gravity.
The invention further contemplates provision of special supporting means for the head of an infant positioned on the chair. In one embodiment, the head supporting means comprises elements forming a cradle presented at an angle inclined upwardly and rearwardly from the chair body or post. In this embodiment, the head supporting cradle is mounted on the forwardly inclined chair body or post at an elevation below the region of the junction of the head and neck of an infant occupant of the chair, and the head supporting cradle is upwardly and rearwardly inclined to engage the infant in the region of the junction of the head and neck.
In another embodiment, head supporting means are provided in the form of an upwardly and rearwardly presented pad of substantial width and height providing a cushioned area against which various parts of the infant's head may rest.
Preferably, also, the upward and rearward inclination of the head supporting cradle or pad, and also the vertical position thereof, is adjustable in order to accommodate infants of different sizes.
A second vertically adjustable rearwardly open cradle is provided in a position below the head support or cradle, the second cradle also being upwardly and rearwardly inclined and having elements positioned and extended rearwardly sufficiently to embrace the infant's body in the region of the armpits.
The invention also contemplates provision of mounting means for the uppermost or head supporting pad or cradle, said mounting means being disconnectable to provide for removal of the head supporting pad or cradle, thereby adapting the chair for use with infants of sufficient age or development not requiring head support. The invention also contemplates a form of the chair in which seat, abdomen and armpit supports are provided for the infant, but without provision for head support.
Still further, it is an object of the invention to provide a chair of the kind above referred to in which the entire chair structure is mounted upon an upright axis or pivot in a position over a base so that the feet of the infant may contact the base and be employed by the infant to rotate its body to different positions about the upright pivotal axis.
It is still further object of the invention to provide vertical adjustment means for certain portions of the chair, thereby accommodating the chair to infants of different sizes and ages.